


The Codebook

by darklioness82



Category: The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklioness82/pseuds/darklioness82
Summary: A repository for my very short TBC:SF stories/scenes.





	1. Overheard Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written without seeing episodes 5-8 in the UK. Although I’ve now seen a few spoilers, I still have little idea of what has actually happened in them. Based around the idea of the quartet ‘going into the gay community’ as part of one of the story arcs.

“Bill? Can I have a quick word? I need your help.”

 

Jean's on her way to the loo at the Big Bop when she hears Hailey’s voice, hushed but firm. Her interest is piqued, concerned as to why Hailey would need the police officer’s help. So she ensures she’s well hidden from view and listens to the ensuing conversation. 

 

“I want you and your boys to leave Molly’s alone. Permanently.” Hailey’s unafraid to make demands of people, whoever they may be, just as long as she’s doing it for a cause she truly believes in. She’s incredibly brave with enough self-confidence to believe that they’ll at least bother to listen to her.  

 

“You  _ do _ know what sort of a place that is?” Bill’s authoritative voice does little to put Hailey off her point. 

 

“Yeah, it's a bar,” she retorts cheekily “...where people make friends and hang out. Where they feel safe taking a date or dancing the night away with someone they love. No drugs, no illegal stuff, just fun.” 

 

“May I remind you that just being what they are is illegal?” 

 

“After what we've just been through? You don't need to remind me twice.” Hailey says flippantly but then decides she needs to appeal to the man, not the police officer, the person that Millie seems to have connected with. Because if Millie trusts him then there’s no reason why Hailey shouldn’t either. “Surely even you can see that they're just human and who doesn't need a little company in this world from time to time?” 

 

“What difference does it make to you?” Bill’s confused as to why the otherwise seemingly upstanding young woman is not only jumping to the defence of a bunch of faggots but is actively enabling their lifestyle.  

 

“Let's just say I have a vested interest.” Hailey throws away the comment for Bill to either find the deeper meaning or not. It takes him a few moments before his eyebrows raise in understanding.

 

“You're queer?” Hailey gives him a small, solemn nod in confirmation. She knows she needs to be careful but Bill’s different, there’s his budding relationship with Millie and that he's almost considered a friend by the other women. “But you don't look… I mean… you  _ seem _ normal.” Hailey chuckles heartily at this. 

 

“We're all  _ normal _ Bill, just that our hearts love differently. And really that's no different to you being born blonde or brunette. It's whether you choose to dye it and let the world see something that you're not or stay exactly as you are but risk not fitting in.” Hailey pauses for breath, her impassioned plea has affected her more than she's willing to let on. “Look, I can get you a meeting with Ronnie, the proprietor. She'll give you assurances that nothing improper will happen on her premises and you can take it from there.” Bill thinks for a moment and then nods his head in agreement. There’s something about Hailey that he inherently likes and the fact that she’s just made him reconsider his thoughts takes some effort to do. 

 

“I can't guarantee we'll definitely leave the place alone but if this Ronnie checks out, I'll do my very best to keep it off the radar.” 

 

“Thank you Bill, I appreciate you even taking the time to listen to me about this.” He nods once, tips his hat and continues on his way. 

 

And this is the moment that Jean realises she's in love with Hailey. It's not time yet, but soon they will have to address what's happening between them. Ever since that night on the beach she'd felt that their attraction to each other had been exposed and, although left unspoken at the time, it has been steadily building since. She smiles to herself, her heart light despite bursting with the emotion that Hailey makes her feel deep inside.   


	2. Episode 4: Extended Beach Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens next after Jean and Hailey's skinny-dip in the ocean?

**** Their impromptu swim over, Hailey and Jean are sat along the length of the fallen tree in the same positions they had been before throwing all reason and caution to the wind and, not to mention themselves, into the ocean. The car blanket underneath them makes it a little more comfortable and is also helpfully soaking up some of the sea water. They’re both a little cold now; the chill of the late evening air on their damp skin makes it just shy of being unpleasant. Once she had used it to pat herself dry, Hailey was chivalrous enough to allow Jean full use of the only towel she’d thought to bring with her. Wrapped around her back and tucked under her arms at the front, the towel just about makes Jean decent, save for the gap from around her thighs because she’s sitting down. So it’s understandable when Hailey can't help but notice the puckered skin of the scar on Jean’s left thigh, just above her knee. The glow of the firelight softens the harsh reminder of the older woman’s injury, the permanent nerve damage as a consequence. Hailey finds herself leaning across Jean to reach out to touch it but remembers herself in time and takes her hand back. 

 

“You were shot?” Hailey asks her companion. It’s quite clearly a bullet wound but she wants confirmation nonetheless. Jean nods her head and makes a small sound of agreement. Jean’s injury has simply been something Hailey has accepted without question. Of course, between them, she and Iris have also been curious about it but felt it was too personal a question to ask so early on in their acquaintance. “You took a bullet for Millie… right?” After their initial meeting and once they had begun to get to know each other better, Hailey had tried to figure out what exactly the relationship was between Jean and Millie. Of course they were best friends, there was no denying that, but Hailey had wondered more than once if that’s all it was, or at least if they had been something more once upon a time. She knew there had to be something deeper and Jean’s injury would go some way to explain it. 

 

“How did you…?” Jean flicks her gaze at the younger woman, surprised she had managed to deduce that information from their short time together. 

 

“Lucky guess.” Hailey shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly, she can’t tell the Scot that she’s been quietly observing her, that there’s something about her which has lit a fire within her. Being equally observant Jean doesn’t quite believe her, especially as there had been something in the way that Hailey had looked at her when they were digging for the clam earlier in the evening. “You don't seem to use your stick as much as you did when you first got here?” Hailey asks as she nudges Jean’s shoulder with her own, genuinely curious and not in the slightest bit accusatory. She understands that Jean's injury means that she's unlikely to get any better so doesn’t expect the answer to be due to a miraculous recovery. Jean sighs deeply, she hasn’t fully explored her own feelings on the matter yet even though, deep down, she knows exactly the reason why. 

 

“I think, perhaps, I was relying on it a little too much.” Hailey smiles kindly, immediately understanding the deeper meaning to Jean’s words, she herself uses Iris’s presence in her life in much the same way. 

 

“Even the strongest of people need to lean on someone every now and then. I’d say that was a strength in itself.” It’s so heartfelt that Jean has to swallow down a lump in her throat. She smiles at Hailey again, something she can’t seem to help doing in the younger woman’s presence. 

 

“How did you get so wise?” 

 

“Ha,” Hailey snorts derisively “I’ve lived twice the life the years have on me. We  _ all _ have....” Hailey trails off and it brings her back to Jean’s bullet wound. She reaches out towards Jean again. “May I?” Jean is bewildered as to why anyone would want to see her scar, let alone touch the ugly thing. Propriety went out of the window several hours ago, so Jean nods her head. Hailey leans across Jean and runs her hand gently along her thigh, her thumb brushes the differently textured skin of the scar a couple of times before her fingertips swirl around and then over it. Jean lets out a sharp intake of breath and Hailey looks up at her quickly, although she does not take her hand away. “Sorry, did I hurt you?” Jean shakes her head shyly, almost as though she’s embarrassed. And then Hailey realises what has just happened and grins widely. She looks Jean in the eye, acknowledging the shift in atmosphere between them, before resuming her caress. Of course now that Hailey knows how Jean is affected she pushes the boundaries as far as the older woman will allow her to. 

 

With a little more pressure she strokes the expanse of Jean’s thigh around the scar, from her knee upwards until she crosses the line entirely. Her hand is nowhere near the scar now, high up on Jean's thigh, close to the edge of her knickers. Jean desperately tries to quash her squirming and shifting throughout the caress but she knows it’s a futile exercise. Hailey leans over and bends forward to press a kiss to the scar and then meets Jean’s gaze once again. The younger woman is not afraid to see where this goes and lays herself equally open to Jean. Even in the dim light she can see that Jean’s eyes give her away; they are darkened, half-closed with desire. Jean knows she should put a stop to this but there's a part of her that's thinking it’s her last chance to be frivolous before she goes home, back to the UK. Although, thanks to the events of the day and the woman beside her, she's been having doubts about that all evening. 

 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” Hailey’s voice is hoarse and it gives away just how much she herself has been affected by this unexpected turn of events. The moment gives Jean a chance to pause and think and it endears the younger woman to her all the more. Jean shakes her head, realising that Hailey was right. She  _ is _ just like one of those ‘girls in the ‘burbs' and it's been a long time since she felt anything as exhilarating as this. Jean does, however, place her hand over the one on her thigh, drags it away and puts it on her waist instead. She feels Hailey hold her waist firmer, keeping her steady. She cups Hailey’s cheeks and presses a solid kiss to her lips. Hailey kisses her back, teasingly slowly and they meet each other kiss for kiss. 

 

Their bodies are twisted awkwardly on the log and it’s rapidly becoming less than romantic; Jean’s at the point where she can’t keep herself balanced for much longer and despite the fire in front of them, they are both now really feeling the cold from their late night dip in the sea. There are also grains of sand in places they have no business being which is distracting to say the least. Jean pulls away but leans her forehead against Hailey’s, gently putting her hands on her shoulders to keep her close, drawing out the intimacy between them. They get their breaths back for a few moments before Jean speaks softly. 

 

“Thank you, for all of this tonight. I don’t know what it ultimately means but it has given me a lot to think about.” There’s a definite weight to Jean’s words and Hailey knows that she’s genuinely considering reevaluating her plans. 

 

“Good, that was the idea.” Hailey grins, although not everything that has transpired tonight was in her original plan. Her body is still tingling and thrumming with desire and she’s finding it difficult not to pull Jean close for another kiss. It brings her own feelings into sharp focus and for reasons she’s not completely sure of yet, she wants Jean to understand that as well. “It’s given me a lot to think about too.” Jean pulls back and looks at her quizzically, unintentionally breaking the connection between them. “I’ve avoided this part of myself for too long.” Jean gives her a small knowing smile and a tiny nod.  

 

“I’ve not exactly been forthcoming over the years either. But you’ve got to be careful Hailey,” she warns the younger woman from a place of experience.  

 

“I will be but Iris doesn’t know this about me and even though she’ll be mad, she’s the best friend I got in this world. Not being honest with her, out of everyone, doesn’t seem right.” Jean doesn’t say that a friend as good and as close as Iris probably somehow already knows. Although, it’s a conversation she’s never had outright with Millie either, so it’s hardly her place to advise. She simply nods her head in support and reaches out to hold one of Hailey’s hands in her own, absentmindedly stroking it along with her words. 

 

“You know,  _ if _ I decide to stay…” Hailey grins widely and Jean smirks at her in return, both knowing that she’s pretty much decided to stay, for now at least. But then she looks seriously at the younger woman. “I can’t promise anything. That this,” Jean motions between them “...is just for tonight.” Hailey nods solemnly, even though she knew that deep down there’s a part of her that’s disappointed anyway. There’s something building between them, she’s sure of it and she’s fairly certain that Jean knows that too. But she can understand that they both need a little time to let the feeling settle and grow in their hearts. She needs to find the right time to speak to Iris and Jean needs to work out whether she can make San Francisco her home on a more permanent basis. If it’s meant to be then they’ll find their way back to this point somewhere down the line. Jean shivers and Hailey lets go of her to scrabble around and find her coat. She drapes it over her shoulders and Jean pulls the collar around her neck tightly. 

 

“I’d better get you home and back into the warm.” Jean smiles gratefully at the younger woman but reaches out to catch her arm before she can start to gather her belongings. She gently tugs Hailey closer and practically into her lap, the younger woman letting out a yelp of surprise before a fit of giggles which Jean spontaneously joins in with. They kiss again. And again, and again. “Wow…” Hailey breathes out when she finally gets the chance and sits back properly on the log. “What was that for?” 

 

“If I’m going to list it as one of my reasons to stay, I wanted to make doubly sure.” Jean says with a slight wink.

 

“Uh huh, is that so?” Hailey doesn’t believe it for a moment, Jean may have a sharp mind and wit but she’s also proved that she’s not above a little fun. And despite Jean’s words there’s a hint of a possibility, it’s not quite a promise but Hailey’s heart swells at the thought of it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually meant to be quite racy and I still have a very striking image in my mind of Hailey kneeling before Jean on the log and using some very _persuasive_ techniques to get her to stay in San Francisco ;P However, it really wasn’t in keeping with the spirit of their characters so I’ve chopped and changed this fic about quite considerably from my original idea.  


	3. Sunday Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean and Hailey through Millie’s observant eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly written before my epic Jean/Hailey NaNoWriMo fic so will likely be my last posted ‘short story’ for a while, as I edit and redraft the tome.

Millie may be bold and headstrong but she’s a woman who has her wits about her. Travelling has given her a penchant for quietly observing people going about their daily lives and trying to suss them out. It comes in handy from time to time and none more so when she’s just beginning to get to know San Francisco and the locals. Only a few weeks in and Millie has already seen a change in Jean. Of course, some of it is down to their slutheing sideline, reinvigorating the sense of satisfaction and purpose they’ve had to attempt to forget about since the war. But Millie has known Jean for a long time and having taken her away from the safety blanket of her routine and everything that’s familiar to her, she can see the difference it has made. She also knows that routine is what keeps her together so when Millie confesses that she wants to stay, it isn’t surprising that Jean doesn’t. Millie feels sad for Jean; in a way she’s not unlike Susan in that she’s not living the life she could be living, if only she had been brave enough. 

 

Millie continues to observe her friend through their next mystery. There’s an obvious chemistry between Jean and Hailey; they’re constantly teasing each other and Millie’s never seen Jean grin so much and so easily, it takes years off of her demeanour. Hailey is clearly in awe of Jean, she’s desperate to impress and takes to heart everything she says. Once Jean has agreed to stay (for now, Millie reminds herself), her case unpacked for the second time and Edward grants them permission (permission indeed!) to stay in the flat, they settle back into their comfortable routine. Millie will either accompany Iris, or be out with Bill somewhere and Jean will almost always be paired up with Hailey. Most of the time it happens naturally, although Millie has, on occasion, deliberately orchestrated it as such. She just hopes that they’ll figure it out eventually. 

 

As the weeks continue, Hailey’s protectiveness over Jean becomes more pronounced, she’ll throw herself into the line of fire without a second thought, earning herself no small amount of cuts and bruises in the process. Millie would have thought Jean would find it stifling but somehow she accepts it from Hailey. Jean in return offers Hailey encouragement and support; for all her outward confidence and bravado, there’s a deeply insecure young woman inside of her. They compliment, challenge and suit each other in a way Millie doesn’t think she’s ever seen with a pair before. 

***

 

One Sunday afternoon finds Hailey fixing up an old typewriter for Jean to use, she’s got all the bits and bobs across their kitchen table, thankfully with a thick cloth underneath to save the varnish from scratches and grease smudges from travelling. It’s still Edward’s flat and even though they’ve sort of made up Millie doesn’t want to give him any reason to change his mind about them staying. Jean doesn’t seem to realise that she’s been watching Hailey intently for the last few minutes, her earlier surreptitious observation long forgotten. Millie feels like snorting with laughter, these two are such an oblivious pair but she can feel it won’t be much longer before one of them cracks. Her bet is that it’ll be Hailey, that she’ll blurt it out without really meaning to and by the time she realises what she’s said, the cat will be well out of the bag. Jean’s romantic history has always been a closed book to Millie. It's clearly something her best friend hasn't felt comfortable talking about and Millie respects her enough not to push. She has her theories though and wishes Jean had been brave enough to talk to her about it because she'd find that she has an ally. Jean’s probably also hung up on the age difference or some other silly notion of propriety and will never make the first move. Hailey bites her lip in concentration at a particularly fiddly bit, Jean swallows hard and has to look away. Millie barks out a laugh before covering it with a cough. Hailey immediately downs tools and jumps up to offer assistance. 

 

“Are you okay? Do you want a glass of water?” Millie coughs a couple more times for effect and shakes her head. 

 

“I’m fine, just swallowed the wrong way.” Jean’s standing over her with a glass of water anyway and Millie takes it, making a show of being grateful. “Thanks.” As she’s taking a sip, she can see Jean looking back at Hailey. 

 

“You’ve got a bit of grease…” she indicates a smudge across Hailey’s cheek with a flick of her finger against her own. 

 

“Oh, I must’ve… when I jumped up.” Hailey ducks her head in embarrassment, she’s the engineer, the ‘fixer-upper,’ she should be doing this in a garage or back in her own room and not messing up Jean and Millie’s tidy, lady-like apartment. 

 

“Come here, I’ll just…” It’s all so painfully sweet, yet awkward and Millie wonders whether to make herself scarce or keep observing. She can tease them about this for years to come if it all works out. Jean dabs a wet flannel with some soap and cups Hailey’s chin in her hand. With the other she carefully rubs away the mark. Close enough that their breaths are mingling together, even Millie can see them struggling to keep their breathing under control. There's another awkward pause once Jean has finished but Hailey steps away and gets back to work. Jean starts fussing around in the kitchen chopping veg and putting the pie she had made earlier in the oven.   

 

“Have you got a scrap of paper I can use to test the alignment?” Hailey asks after another hour's work. Even Millie has found it fascinating to watch; the need to be firm and have the technical know-how coupled with delicate precision to get it all back into its proper working order. It's quite a skill. Jean pulls out a few pieces of paper from the bureau and hands them to Hailey as she sits at the table to watch. The younger woman sets up the paper and types ‘The quick brown fox…’ in both lower and upper case twice, plus the special characters, to see how well the letters line up with each other. There are just a couple that need tweaking which she dutifully does and tests it out again. 

 

“Perfect! You know, I could get you some better quality ribbon and some real decent paper, only if you want me to of course?” Hailey looks up at Jean and smiles widely, she’s not able to offer her much in life but hopes that little things like this help, at least in some small way. 

 

“Where from?” Jean asks, interested but wary and Millie chuckles. 

 

“If she's anything like me, it's probably best not to ask.” Millie deadpans and Hailey grins at her, a knowing glint in her eye.  

 

“It's all above board, I can assure you… just that my sources prefer to remain anonymous.” Millie smirks knowingly and Jean sighs knowing that she's going to say yes, albeit reluctantly. Between these two she’s got no chance. 

 

“Alright then. You'll stay for dinner though? So I can say a proper thank you for fixing this?” There's an awkward moment of silence and Hailey’s stomach drops. It's already been too much to spend her entire Sunday at Jean and Millie’s apartment. It's been so relaxed and domestic, Hailey is starting to feel like she could get used to it and it’s so much better than being at her own place.  

 

“Thanks but I need to be getting back. Sunday night, things to do…” she shrugs and laughs it off casually. Only Hailey really doesn't want to leave, doesn't want the magical spell of the day to end. 

 

“Another time then?” Jean barely keeps the disappointment from her voice. The pie was already big enough for several people and she'd prepared extra veg thinking that Hailey wouldn't possibly refuse. 

 

“Yeah, that would be great.” Millie’s heart is breaking for them, both clearly wanting to say more but not feeling ready or able to. Hailey tidies away her things, packs her tools back in her toolbox. “I’m just gonna use your bathroom.” She gestures to the loo, still not quite used to calling it by its British nickname. 

 

“Of course.” Jean wistfully watches her go before turning back to the kitchen, unnecessarily busying herself with getting dinner finished. Millie tries to think of something she could say to Hailey that might persuade her to change her mind but she’s coming up blank. Hailey reappears from the loo all too quickly, shrugs on her coat and picks up her toolbox.    

 

“I’ll see you around.” She clearly wants a fairly hasty exit with no fuss. Jean remains firmly rooted in the kitchenette knowing it must appear a little rude but using the pretence of cooking dinner as a cover. She mutters another thank you and gives Hailey a small wave goodbye. 

 

Hailey walks out of the front door slowly, waiting for the sound of it closing behind her before pausing to slump against the wall. Her expression falls and she shakes her head, confused and frustrated by how she’s feeling. Her heart hurts for something she knows she can’t have but not being able to help wanting it anyway. 

 

Jean’s quiet as she serves up their Sunday dinner and Millie is in two minds whether to say something knowing that she might frighten Jean into further silence. 

 

“It’s a shame Hailey couldn’t stay for dinner.” Millie says after watching Jean roll around a roast potato on her plate for several minutes without attempting to eat it.  

 

“Mmm.” Jean absentmindedly replies, completely lost in her own thoughts. 

 

“Jean….” Millie prompts her friend firmly and finally she gets her attention. Jean looks up at her, the faraway look still in her eyes. 

 

“Sorry Millie, I was lost in my own world there. What were you saying?” Her best friend feigns interest and Millie knows that now is not the right time to have this conversation. Perhaps Jean’s still got to sort some things out in her own mind first? 

 

“Nevermind, just don’t let your dinner get cold.” Millie vows to continue observing Jean and Hailey together and perhaps give them a little nudge in the right direction from time to time.


End file.
